1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dispensing system that facilitates the emission of a fluid product from a hand-held container.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Various hand-held dispensing systems are known in the prior art, which comprise a container, an overcap, and a dispensing mechanism that facilitates the release of a fluid product. Generally, these dispensing mechanisms are manufactured without regard to various factors that assist in the use of the dispensing mechanisms and spraying of the fluid product. For example, in one type of system a container is provided with an overcap, which includes a button disposed on a top portion of the overcap to depress a valve stem of the container to release fluid therefrom. In other prior art systems, actuation is accomplished via a trigger that requires a user to exert a significant amount of force on a specific location of a trigger to pivot same about a hinge axis. All of these prior art systems fail to provide a dispensing mechanism that is universally easy to operate for different types of users.
Another significant obstacle to efficient and effective use of hand-held dispensing systems is that many of the prior art containers and overcaps are bulky and unwieldy for a user to hold and operate. Frequently, these systems use elongated cylindrical containers having a uniform diameter throughout a main portion of the container. Containers of this sort are easy to manufacture, but ignore significant challenges that users encounter in grasping and manipulating the container during use.